Star Orchid
by YellowDustin
Summary: Dustin is wounded in battle and the only cure lies on the isle of Eden.
1. Squidbomb's Thorn's

Shane was at the skate arena attempting to perfect a trick he had been working on when he heard his morpher go off. He surveyed quickly and brought the wrist piece to his mouth. "Go ahead Cam" Shane said as he noticed a few people a few feet away. "We have trouble at the beach, can you get down there as soon as possible" it was Sensei's voice instead of his son's Cam's. Shane grabbed his board and soon was on his way to the beach.  
  
Dustin and Tori were sitting in the sun talking about mindless things when a group of Kelzacks bombarded the beach followed by one of Lothor's new mutant alien freak. It was by far the weirdest either of them had seen. It was shaped like a giant bomb with feet and arms but had tentacles like a squid. On the tentacles were mutated green thorns. The ugly creature looked at Dustin and seemed transfixed on him. "Looks like you have a admirer Dustin" Tori joked finding the creatures existence a bother to her. "Dude that is not even funny" Dustin was creped out by the things plate size eyes. "Power Dorks I, SquidBomb, shall destroy your powers and deliver you to Lothor," the creature wheezed as he lunged for the yellow ranger and missed as Dustin rolled to the right. Tori jumped at it and landed a good impact on the creatures center. The creature simply laughed at the feeble attempt the blue ranger had made.  
  
Shane was going as fast as possible to get to the beach with out streaking. He turned to his left and noticed Hunter and Blake heading for the beach as well and missed the rock in front of him. His board skidded to a halt and launched him a good distance, sliding for a few feet after landing. The force was just enough to temporarily knock the red wind ranger out.  
  
Hunter and Blake joined the fight right as Tori had decided to morph. They took the hint and morphed as well leaving Dustin as the only one not with power. How could I forget where I put my morpher, he thought to his self as he continued to fight the squid thing. The creature flicked a leg at Dustin and one of the thorns scraped him in the side. He didn't even notice it. Tori and the other two put their weapons together and blasted the fishy guy back to where ever he had come from. Tori and Hunter powered down along with Blake. The four gathered in a group hug to celebrate. As they parted they noticed Shane walking towards him. "I missed all the fun didn't I" he joked as he was getting closer. He was about to ask how it went when the child of earth fell to the ground. He was shaking and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.  
  
Cam at the Ninja Ops had seen the whole thing when he teleported the others to the center. Shane was carrying Dustin in his arms, fighting every ounce of him that wanted to cry. He placed his fellow team mate on the couch as Cam scanned him. Tori was crying into Blake's shoulder and Hunter wasn't saying anything. Cam pulled off Dustin's yellow shirt and found the point of the problem instantly. The tiny scrap the thorn had placed was now surrounded by bright blue blisters and bruises. The other four moaned at the sight and closed their eyes. Cam covered Dustin and went to his computer to analysis the pus from one of the blister.  
  
The computer came up with a match in a second. Cam printed out the information and read it aloud to Shane who was holding Dustin's hand, watching him breath, Tori and Blake who were sitting holding one another and Hunter who was still silent. "The poison induced by this cut is known as Elemtra, it kills with in 24 hours, the only know cure uses the petals of a flower called the Star Orchid, it does not exist on this planet." The last words slipped from his mouth bitterly. Tori stood and ran leaving Blake to chase her. Hunter stood there anger in his eyes not coming to grip with having to let a friend die. Shane seemed to take it the hardest as he looked at Dustin. His chest rising and falling irregularly and his breathing rasping. "Actually my son that flower does reside here on this planet if you know where to look. Only one with a vast amount of power can find it such as your samurai pendent. However to find this place one must stay behind and watch over," Sensei was cut off by Shane, "I'll stay, hurry and find the flower, we don't have time to waste." He said not once taking his eyes off his friend. The other agreed and Hunter went to find Tori and his brother as Cam started to call the dragon like zord he had. No on saw as Shane reached into his bag and pulled out Dustin's morpher. "I am so sorry Dustin" Shane whispered into his ear. 


	2. Four Days Before

"So where exactly is this island that the flower is on?" Tori asked as she boarded the zord. She was reluctant to come but knew Shane would protect Dustin. "Well it seems it is a island called Eden. Yes the meaning was not lost on me," Cam answered as he too followed Tori onto the zord. He was hoping this island wasn't too far, time was being wasted as long as they were still on the ground. Hunter and Blake followed silently as the zord growled before taking off to a small island far off.  
  
Shane was glad everyone was gone, and that Sensei was sleeping. He finally let his emotions go and soon he was crying into Dustin's chest. His tears covered the wound and a interesting thing happened. Shane was wide awake but in front of him the memories from four days ago started to play in front of him.  
  
Shane had been searching for Dustin to ask if he had seen Tori around when the yellow ranger ran around a corner into him. Shane tried to suppress a laugh, proving to be harder than he thought. It was true that Dustin was clumsy from birth. He was either doing injury to himself or to those around him, thankfully it was nothing to serious when he hurt himself. "Don't laugh Shane, "Dustin said with a lighthearted laughter following. He was struggling with something in his arms causing Shane to look down. "Is that what I think it is Dust?" Shane asked as he looked at something furry scurrying around in a yellow backpack. "Yeah dude it is" Dustin remarked as he pulled a small calico kitten, no older than a few months, from his pack and handed it to Shane. Shane was shocked as the kitten meowed and squirmed in his hands. Shane asserted him as if holding a baby. The kitten's yellow eyes stared up at the red wind ranger and started to purr, rather loudly, as kittens tend to do. "Where?" Shane said as he continued to stroke the cat's soft fur. "Found him behind the dumpster at work and kept him in the break room until I got off." Dustin was scratching the kitten's head when his hand came in contact with Shane's. He paused and looked up while pulling away. Shane smiled at Dustin while he handed the kitten back to him. "So what are you going to name.." Shane stopped unsure of the kittens gender. "It's a boy and I think I am going to call him Shane" Dustin teased as he returned the docile kitten to the bag were he laid and fell asleep. "Oh really" Shane said reaching to playfully punch Dustin, "And why is that?", "So I can pet him anytime I want" Dustin said catching Shane's eye, something like lust seemed to twinkle. "I think we need to talk" Shane said as Dustin started to head home. He simple turned and nodded. With that the yellow ranger and his new friend left, Dustin smiling to himself.  
  
Shane blinked as the vision faded and a new one started to sprout from one of the blue blisters. This one a few hours after the first. The scene had changed to Dustin's room, oddly enough painted in yellow, Shane had a smile on his face. He had not expected the phone call so soon. Now he was in his friends room watching him play with the kitten. He was flopped on his bed, his shirt ruffled, his shorts slightly falling off. This appealed to Shane, he had started to notice Dustin in a whole new light about a month ago. He found himself pining when he wasn't around. And when he transformed into the yellow spandex, Shane blinked as Dustin looked up at him from his bed, he felt a pain in his leg and noticed Little Shane was scratching at him, no doubt wanting to be picked up. "Mom and Dad said I could him as long as I do all the chores that go along with having a pet." He sat at the edge of the bed looking at Shane with happiness he knew went passed having a pet. "So dude you said we needed to talk and I thought it was now or never." He ended his thought with a trademark smile that now Shane associated with anything that made him happy. "Yeah I did, I was thinking we could have a heart to heart if you don't mind" Shane sat next to him, the kitten laying in his arms, eyes closed. "Dude you aren't going soft on me are you" he nudged Shane with his arm. "No I don't mind a heart to heart there are something's I want to get off my chest." With that he pulled off his shirt revealing well defined chest and abs. Shane swallowed hard, "You know that is usually a expression" Shane was happy Dustin couldn't see him blush. For some reason he wanted to put his hands on his friend. He snapped back as Dustin leaned in and waved a hand across his face. "You in there man?" he heard Dustin say as he looked at him, Shane could only nod. "Look Dustin I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it. For the past month or so I have started to have these feelings that seemed odd to me, and they are about you." He stopped and breathed in deep, waiting for Dustin to yell, scream or tell him to leave. However Dustin just sat there petting the kitten in Shane's arm. Shane still looked at Dustin waiting for any response. Finally Dustin looked into Shane's gorgeous eyes and put his hand to his cheek. Tears started to form in his eyes. "Thank you" Dustin said and buried his face into Shane's chest, tears soaking through the red material. Shane was shocked as his usually upbeat teammate was now crying, into his chest. Absentmindedly Shane ran his hand through Dustin's hair. It was soft and wild, flowing thoriugh his fingers. He was wrapped in the feeling. Dustin looked up at him, his eyes red and puffy, he looked tired. "you really mean it, your aren't playing with me, I couldn't take it if you were" Dustin said as he looked into his friend's eyes. "I'd rather give my soul to Lothor and die than ever hurt you Dustin" Shane said as he bent a little and kissed Dustin. The sensation was wonderful for him. He nibbled a little on Dustin's lower lip until he opened his mouth and let Shane's tongue in. He explored his new found lovers mouth with vigor and ecstasy.  
  
The vision faded and Shane had still not stopped crying. He remembered it without the need of the odd visual. His grip returned as a small amount of strength was pushed on him. He looked up to see Dustin's eyes looking at him. His breathing was still abnormal but seemed to be better than earlier. Shane knew that if the others didn't hurry Dustin wouldn't be breathing at all. "I don't blame you dude," Dustin said as he closed his eyes and returned to where ever he was. 


End file.
